Lacey Lane
| birth_place = Winter Park, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Team 3D Academy | debut = August 25, 2016 | retired = }} Kayden Carter (May 20, 1988) is an American female professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) performing on the NXT brand. She was a participant in the 2018 Mae Young Classic. Early life Lane attended Winter Park High School. She graduated Magna Cum Laude in 2012 from Shaw University in Raleigh, North Carolina. She played Division II basketball while attending college. Professional wrestling career Early career Born in Florida, Lane debuted in August 2016. She went on to spend the first three years of her career performing in local promotions in her home state, including Pro Wrestling 2.0, IGNITE Wrestling, American Combat Wrestling, Full Throttle Pro Wrestling, Platinum Pro Wrestling, Go Wrestle and Major League Wrestling. She also traveled to other promotions across the United States including Premiere Wrestling Xperience, World Of Unpredictable Wrestling, Aro Lucha, Alternative Wrestling Show, Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment, Sabotage Wrestling, Martinez Entertainment Lucha Libre Mexicana and Capital Wrestling Alliance. Lane also spent time in Mexico, wrestling in promotions including The Crash, Desastre Total Ultraviolento and Revolucha. During her time on the independent circuit, Lane won her first title while in The Crash, being the third Women's Champion, before losing the title to Tessa Blanchard. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017-present) It was reported on February 3, 2017, Lane qualified for a tryout at the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. Mae Young Classic (2018) Her first match was during a August 8, where she entered the 2018 Mae Young Classic, advancing in the first round after eliminating Vanessa Kraven. The following day on August 9, Lane advanced in the second round after eliminating Taynara Conti. She was later eliminated during the quarterfinals by Meiko Satomura. NXT (2018-present) Lane made her debut during the August 25 live event, teaming with Kacy Catanzaro in defeating Taynara Conti and Reina Gonzalez in a tag match. During the August 30 live event, Lane wrestled her second NXT match, losing to Lacey Evans. She lost again to Evans during a rematch held during the September 6 house show. Two nights later during the September 28 house show Lane competed in a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT UK Women's Championship. At the following night's live event, Lane teamed with Raul Mendoza in a mixed tag match, defeating Kona Reeves & Vanessa Borne. The following month on October 4, Lane teamed with Jessie Elaban in a tag match lost to Kavita Devi & Reina Gonzalez. The following week during the October 12 NXT live event, Lane teamed with Io Shirai & Jessie Elaban in a tag match lost to Jessamyn Duke, Marina Shafir & Shayna Baszler. On the following night's liven event, Lane lost to Vanessa Borne in singles action. She finished the month with singles matches during the October 13 and October 27 live events, against opponents Vanessa Borne and Aliyah. THe following month she wrestled only twice during the November 2 and November 30 live events, in tag matches mostly teamed with Mia Yim. She finished the year with mostly tag matches during the December live NXT events teaming on those occasions with Kacy Catanzaro and recent recruit Chelsea Green. In 2019, Lane passed the beginning months of January and February in live events. She made her televised debut on the March 27 episode of NXT, during which she teamed with Kacy Catanzaro in a tag match against Aliyah & Vanessa Borne. She went on to continue her work in NXT live events. EVOLVE Wrestling (2019) Between live NXT events, Lane debuted in WWE's partner promotion EVOLVE Wrestling on April 13, 2019 at EVOLVE 126. There, Lane lost a singles match to local Florida competitor Brandi Lauren. Personal life Good friends with wrestler Amy Rose whom she trained with at the Dudley Boyz's Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Rope Hang Neckbreaker **Crucifix Driver **Bicycle Kick *'Signature moves' **Canadian Destroyer **Springboard Armdrag **Crossbody **Huracanrana **Regia into Flatliner **Superkick **Facewash *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"Pretty Reckless"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*La Rebelión Amarilla - with Bestia 666, Garza Jr. and Mr. 450 Championships and accomplishments *'The Crash' **The Crash Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1988 births Category:2016 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IGNITE Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Aro Lucha alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Martinez Entertainment alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni